


The new member of the family

by malazuzu22



Series: Kakashi's and Yamato's not so ordinary (mis)adventures [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, KakaYama Week 2018, KakaYama love child, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, last three relationships just mentioned, the pack has grown a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Tenzo had been gone from Konoha for several long months. He did not return on his own though. Aka Kakashi and Tenzo have a big surprise for their kids.For KakaYama week 2018.





	The new member of the family

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaYama week 2018, prompt of day 4 - after the war. Have some happy ninja for a change. <3
> 
> Enjoy! (:

‘But you told me this how many times before. It’s been _months_.’ Naruto whined, pouting like an overgrown petulant child he was. ‘And until you come to terms with the fact that this is strictly classified I will have to tell you again and again.’ Kakashi rubbed at his temples and briefly lifted his eyes from the document he was trying to read before Naruto burst into his office like a tornado.

‘How can this be classified? It concerns Yamato nii-san. I should know about his whereabouts, we’re practically family.’ Naruto refused to budge. ‘I _know_ this, kid. But my hands are tied. You will just have to be patient. He’s not going to be gone for too much longer, couple weeks at most.’ Kakashi mustered last bits of his patience.

 

‘But Kaka-sensei…’ Naruto’s further protests were stopped when the door to the hokage office flew wide open, crashing into the wall in the process, and furious pink-haired woman stomped inside. ‘NARUTO! There you are! Stop pestering rokudaime-sama and come help me with sealing those medical supplies as you promised, baka!’ Sakura stalked over to the startled blonde, grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the door.

‘Excuse us for the ruckus, Kakashi-sensei.’ She turned in the doorway to smile apologetically and once again aimed her murderous glare at the obnoxious blonde who kept whining and squirming. ‘But Saaaakura-chaaan, wait…’ Naruto tried to get away from her but to no avail.

‘Shut up! I’ll deal with him. Sorry about that. Have a good day.’ Sakura bashed Naruto over his head, caught him into an iron grip of her arms and wrestled him out of the office. The door closed behind them with equally loud crash, leaving only tiny cracks in the wall behind, the noise of their bickering slowly dying down the corridor.

 

 

Kakashi sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes, probably for the hundredth time that day. Of course he knew Naruto meant well with his inquires about Tenzo’s whereabouts. All of their kids did, even though Sakura and Sai weren’t as annoying and persistent about it.

But the constant pestering was like putting salt into a wound again and again. It wasn’t like he didn’t miss his husband something dreadfully. Tenzo had been gone for almost eight months now. They were communicating via messenger hawks of course but the letters weren’t nearly frequent enough and they certainly couldn’t make up for the absence of his beloved Tenzo.

Kakashi kept reminding himself they were doing it for a good reason and the separation was worth the outcome a thousand times but at the end of the day when he returned to their house to be welcomed by empty dark rooms void of Tenzo’s joyful presence, he felt incredibly lonely.

Good thing it wouldn’t be much longer and Tenzo would return. And not on his own. Kakashi anticipated their arrival with excitement he never felt before but also dread. The responsibility. All those changes they would have to make in their lives. Was he even fit for the role? Tenzo kept reassuring him he was the best suited for it but…

 

Kakashi sighed again, sipped on the tea that had long from getting cold and refocused on the mountain of documents Shikamaru brought him in the morning. If he didn’t manage to go through at least half of it by the afternoon the young Nara wouldn’t stop rolling his eyes at him and gracing him with pointed _‘rokudaime-sama, you’re such a drag’_ looks.

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

The message said Tenzo would arrive to the back gate used by ANBU after sunset. Kakashi was restless, pacing around like a wild beast in a cage, squinting his eyes in the dark, trying to spot anyone approaching. At last, two black silhouettes emerged from the darkness and his heart stopped for a moment before it started beating mile a minute. They were here.

 

His legs carried him towards the two people on their own. Kakashi realized he was running only when he halted right in front of them, panting. ‘Oh, would you look at that. Someone’s really impatient to meet us.’ The taller person laughed and the melodic baritone was like the sweetest music for Kakashi’s ears. He stepped even closer to put the hood of the cloak down and revealed his Tenzo’s smiling face.

‘Finally. I missed you so much.’ Kakashi embraced him loosely, mindful of the precious cargo Tenzo was carrying. ‘I missed you too. I couldn’t wait to be home with you again.’ Tenzo murmured and their lips sealed in a first kiss after infinite months of longing. ‘You’ve grown your hair. It suits you.’ Kakashi tangled his fingers into the long silky tresses. It had been more than a decade since Tenzo shed his long mane he secretly loved.

 

Their moment of reunion was interrupted by the other person discreetly clearing their throat. ‘I trust your travel was safe?’ Kakashi stepped a pace away, suddenly reminded someone else was watching them. He wasn’t embarrassed by putting his feelings publicly on display but Tenzo still preferred to keep those private, especially after Kakashi was made the hokage and he was under constant scrutiny.

‘Yes, we encountered only minor problems. We had the best guardian we could wish for after all.’ Tenzo confirmed and motioned towards the other person who had yet to reveal their face. Kakashi didn’t need the face to recognize them though, he knew this chakra signature all too well.

‘It’s a nice surprise. We weren’t expecting you. Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke.’ Kakashi extended his hands towards the young man. ‘Dobe would probably burst in seams if I told him. Not to mention Itachi. It was better to keep my arrival a secret.’ Sasuke removed his cape and accepted the hand formally, only to be dragged into a hug. He stiffened a little in the embrace but relaxed after a few seconds.

 

‘Now, I’d love to introduce you to someone but he’s asleep at the moment and I think it will be better to do it safely in the house. Shall we?’ Tenzo caressed the bundle hidden under his cloak. Kakashi had to swallow bile in his throat and Sasuke patted his back in encouragement before nudging him towards his husband and with a small nod discreetly vanished. ‘Sure. Let’s get you to our home.’ Kakashi grabbed Tenzo’s hand tightly. Soon enough he was about to meet their little miracle.

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

‘He’s just… Perfect. Perfectly perfect.’ Kakashi whispered tenderly, standing above the child cradle Tenzo built effortlessly to accommodate their new family member. Their baby son. He was so beautiful, his hair brown but lighter than Tenzo’s, cheeks all squishy, tiny pink lips lush and long lashes framing his closed eyes as he was sleeping contently.

Tenzo was standing next to him, their hands entwined tightly. ‘I know. He’s ours. Half me and half you. Our little treasure.’ Tenzo whispered as well, voice thick with emotions. Something clenched in Kakashi’s chest, fluttering feeling of utter happiness of being exactly there at this exact moment.

‘Thank you. For everything. For convincing me this idea was worth a shot. For staying with Orochimaru while the baby was being formed. For bringing this light into my life. You two mean the world to me.’ Kakashi dragged Tenzo into a hug so tight they couldn’t even breathe for a moment.

 

All his previous fears suddenly seemed irrational and of no importance. This was their son, creation of their mutual love and Kakashi loved him from the first moment his eyes fell upon the tiny face peeking out of the carrying scarf Tenzo had the baby wrapped in.

‘You… You will be the best father to him. Just like you are the best husband to me.’ Tenzo sniffed, resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. ‘He has two dads, you know. Maybe he will like you better.’ Kakashi teased lightly. ‘We shall see. Let’s go to bed now? I’m so worn out I could sleep for days.’ Tenzo yawned widely.

 

‘You can, if you want to. I demanded a few days off, I will stay with you two unless there’s an emergency. High time Shizune with Shikamaru started training our nanadaime.’ Kakashi smiled softly when Tenzo’s expression turned into a mix of grateful and delighted.

‘Thank you. But I reckon we have two hour of sleep at most. Then a certain someone will wake up and demand to be fed. Very loudly.’ Tenzo yawned again, padding over to the bed. Kakashi heard rustling of the bedsheets as he settled under the covers, watching the sleeping baby mesmerized.

‘Sleep, little boy. Let your awesome dad have some rest. Your dads love you.’ Kakashi whispered, caressing the tiny cheek with his index finger. ‘Kashi, come to bed already… He won’t vanish if you let him out of your sight. We’re here to stay.’ Tenzo murmured sleepily and Kakashi obeyed to join him under the covers without complaints.

 

‘I think we should name him Houki.’ Kakashi suggested when they were slotted against each other, limbs entwined together as if they were never separated. ‘Beautiful name.’ Tenzo whispered, burying his face deeper into Kakashi’s chest.

 

 

₪₪₪

 

 

They were awaken from their afternoon nap by loud banging on the door accompanied by yelling that filtered even through the wood. Kakashi groaned and draped an arm over his eyes. Tenzo wasn’t lying, getting some sleep was a luxury with a newborn. He wasn’t about to give up his well-deserved rest for listening to the kids’ squabbles.

‘Kakashi, open the door please.’ Tenzo pleaded, getting up to check up on Houki. The Copy nin grumbled under his breath something about annoying brats but went to the door anyway. It wasn’t like they came uninvited. He sent a message for the team to gather so that he and Tenzo could introduce the baby to them.

 

‘…and I’m telling you to shut up, teme! Ah, Kaka-sensei!’ Naruto stopped pointing violently at Sasuke who was standing next to him to direct his a couple of dozen decibels too loud voice at sleep-deprived Kakashi. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and greeted Kakashi with a nod. To the Copy nin’s surprise the elder of the Uchiha brothers was hovering right behind them.

‘Kakashi-san. I just wanted to make sure those two would get there without getting into a fight. They started bickering the moment Sasuke set foot into the house and haven’t stopped since.’ Itachi explained in his monotone voice, as if he wasn’t fazed at all by all the yelling.

‘You seriously cannot wonder nii-san, when I return home after two years only to find dobe in there. Him of all people!’ Sasuke folded his arms. ‘For Kami’s sake, I say it for a hundredth time already, it wasn’t like I was planning anything! It just happened, -ttebayo.’ Naruto defended himself, visibly ready to lash out at Sasuke any moment. A pale hand Itachi put onto the blonde’s shoulder effectively prevented him from doing so.

 

‘Cease this ridiculousness for a while. You came for a visit and you will behave.’ Itachi narrowed his eyes first at his loud-mouthed lover and then at his seething brother. They kept glaring kunai at each other but finally snapped their mouths shut. ‘Now that they are calmed down I shall take my leave.’ Itachi nodded in satisfaction.

‘Nonsense! Where would you go, do come in, Itachi-kun!’ Kakashi smiled at him and motioned the three of them inside. Itachi’s miraculous ability to keep the two at bay would be invaluable. ‘Uh… I wouldn’t want to impose…’ The elder Uchiha seemed unsure but he was already being dragged into the house by Naruto.

‘Do you have any orange juice, Kaka-sensei?’ Naruto inquired once he kicked his sandals off. ‘Yes, we do.’ Tenzo came into view and the house walls shook with high-pitched delighted squeal. Kakashi didn’t really hear Naruto release any of these since he was twelve and he learned they got their first B-ranked mission.

 

 

The next few minutes were filled with Naruto blathering on and on, Tenzo catching up with him as much as he could. ‘Gods. We’ve only just arrived and I’m already feeling a headache setting in.’ Sasuke mumbled and nimbly dodged the arm Naruto extended in some overly zealous gesture as he was recounting something.

‘I don’t understand, nii-san, how can you stand the dobe on the daily basis.’ Sasuke shook his head. ‘Mmm. I know Naruto has this… Inclination to talking. But we complement each other rather well in this regard, I reckon.’ Itachi shrugged and sipped on his tea.

 

Kakashi thought about how true this statement was. While Naruto certainly brought more light into the broody Uchiha’s life, Itachi on the other hand brought up more serious and responsible sides of the blonde’s personality. Despite everything, they were a good match.

 

His musings were interrupted by several sharp knocks onto the door. ‘It should be Sakura and Sai. I’ll get them.’ Tenzo smiled at Kakashi. ‘Oh! Yamato-taichou!’ Sakura’s excited exclamation resounded over the house as she threw herself onto the brown-haired man. ‘Yamato-san. So you’re back at last. Finally we all get a relief of Naruto’s constant pestering.’ Sai’s greetings were more reserved but they could all be glad he didn’t say anything rude.

‘Wouldn’t be so sure about that…’ Sasuke uttered. ‘Hey!’ Naruto frowned, offended. Any further arguments were cut when Kakashi stood up to link his fingers with Tenzo’s and all of the kids recognized correctly an announcement was to be made.

 

 

‘We invited you in here because we have big news to share with you guys.’ Kakashi started, being encouraged by a light squeeze of his hands from Tenzo. ‘Oh, are you getting married?’ Naruto yelped excitedly. A choir of groans and sighs filled the room. ‘They already did baka, don’t you remember?’ Sakura glared at him exasperatedly. ‘Oh, right. It was a nice wedding too. Anyway, what’s the big news then?’ Naruto didn’t bat an eyelash.

‘As you know, I’ve been away on a long-term mission several past months. And I didn’t return on my own.’ Tenzo started explaining gently. ‘Did you get another dog?’ Naruto chimed in again, this time getting a bump into the shoulder from the annoyed pink-haired kunoichi. ‘Stop interrupting.’ Sakura hissed.

‘No, not really. Let me clarify. I’ll be right back.’ Tenzo hurried to the bedroom to emerge with a tiny bundle in his arms a few moments later. ‘Is that… No way!’ Sakura was the first one to jump from her seat and walk up to Tenzo, curiously peeking into the covers. She was quickly followed by the rest of the little group.

 

‘Oh, what is it? Guys, I can’t see a thing, let me through… Oh! A baby! Where did you get it? Are you babysitting for someone?’ Naruto finally made his way through the small gathering and pretty much voiced what all the kids wanted to know.  ‘We would like to introduce you to a new member of our family, our son Houki.’ Tenzo said solemnly. For a few seconds a stunned silence reigned in the room before everyone started talking over themselves.

‘But… I mean, I’m not an expert but you two obviously don’t have the right bits…?’ Naruto pulled his best confused expression, scratching at his scalp. ‘What would you know? Maybe Yamato-san is secretly a woman all these years?’ Sai added thoughtfully, leaning closer to study suddenly very flustered Tenzo in complete seriousness. ‘Isn’t he adopted? But the baby _is_ looking like the two of you… I mean, he’s incredibly cute! But how…?’ Sakura poked curiously one of Houki’s squishy cheeks.

Only Itachi and Sasuke stayed quiet, the former from knowing there had to be some kind of explanation from the couple, the latter because he already knew the whole story. Houki on the other hand was watching all the ruckus and new people with high curiosity.

 

Since Tenzo seemed at loss of words from the embarrassment, Kakashi took it upon himself to explain. ‘Everyone please calm down and sit.’ He motioned the little group back into the living room and guided Tenzo with Houki onto the sofa, sitting down with them. ‘Oh! Storytime, great!’ Naruto yelled and plopped onto the floor in front of them. All of the kids exchanged exasperated looks but sat onto the floor next to him, looking up at the couple eagerly.

‘So the thing is… Some time after we got married, Orochimaru demanded an official meeting with me and Tenzo. We had no clue what it could have been about but he had been granted it. Turned out, he came with a proposition.’ Kakashi started explaining. ‘Orochimaru? That slithering snake? What did he want?’ Naruto chimed in, scowling. This time no one scolded him for interruption as the kids pretty much shared the blonde’s dislike for the man.

‘There’s no need to recount the whole conversation. The most important part is that he had a successfully running experiment. He claimed that from a genetic information obtained he was able to grow a person in his laboratory and offered to use this as a chance for gay couples to have kids of their own.’ Kakashi spilled the beans and braced himself for the whirlwind of questions.

 

‘But… He’s evil. I doubt he’s doing it from sheer goodness of his heart. How can you trust he’s not going to misuse your genetic information for his own purposes?’ Sakura blurted out first. ‘Yeah! He shouldn’t be allowed to do _any_ experiments anymore! It’s bad enough he was pardoned, after everything he’d done, dattebayo.’ Naruto bashed his fist into the floor. Itachi hummed in agreement.

‘Naruto, while I certainly agree with you on that, I have to say this research is one of the less nefarious of his. I've seen it personally. And if his claims are true there could be a lot of goodness resulting out of it.’ Sasuke countered. ‘Yamato-san and Kakashi-san certainly do look happy, don’t you think?’ Sai motioned to the couple, sitting together in a loose embrace, the baby cradled between them.

‘Yeah, but… Duh. I’m so confused about all this. How does it work anyway? Is he like… Cultivating the babies in test-tubes, moving them to bigger ones as they grow?’ Naruto tilted his head. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want to recount all the necessary steps but after undertaking some complicated jutsus the baby is implanted right into the parent’s belly. I obviously had to stay there the whole pregnancy to be closely monitored. That’s the real reason of my absence.’ Tenzo admitted quietly.

 

‘But all of your previous trauma from being experimented on… How were you able to undertake it all again?’ Sakura wondered, biting on her lower lip. Right after the war Tenzo had been a mess after being a subject of experiments and torturing in hands of Kabuto and Obito. It was thanks to extensive care of Yamanaka Ino they managed to get through all of the mental issues inflicted by the maltreatment. It was, after all, one of the main reasons Kakashi was against the idea.

‘Believe me, it wasn’t easy and it certainly isn’t something I want to dwell on. But after long time of thinking it through we came to a decision the possible outcome was worth the shot. And now, holding our son in my arms, I’d do it again without hesitation.’ Tenzo smiled sweetly and caressed the cheek of their little baby boy, who was fully focused on playing with Tenzo’s long hair.

‘I still regret I wasn’t able to be there for you…’ Kakashi sighed, pulling the two of them closer to himself. ‘We already discussed this. You had your own responsibilities. And it wasn’t like I didn’t have the best care. Karin made sure of it. She’s quite a brilliant young woman.’ Tenzo reassured. Still, it did a little to reduce Kakashi’s guilt.

‘Ah! As in Uzumaki Karin? My cousin? How’s the girl doing?’ Naruto immediately perked up at the mention of the red-haired woman. ‘She’s not your cousin, dobe…’ Sasuke side-eyed him. ‘We’re both Uzumaki. We have to be related, -ttebayo!’ Naruto insisted. ‘You’re technically a Namikaze though, you’re all your father too, not an ounce of Uzumaki looks in you…’ Sai chimed in with what he probably thought was a helpful argument. ‘Right? Thank you.’ Sasuke waved his arm laconically and then there was no way for the three to stop.

 

 

While the boys kept bickering and insulting each other, Sasuke with Sai now ganged up on Naruto, Sakura with Itachi abandoned them in favour to admire Houki. ‘He’s such a cute bundle! Look at these teeny-tiny fingers! His hair and eyes is all Yamato-taichou but the nose and lips have to be Kakashi-sensei.’ Sakura was positively ecstatic.

‘Since no one had the manners to tell you so far, let me be the first one to congratulate you. I do wish your son all the happiness and health and prosperity. He’ll surely grow up to be a splendid young man.’ Itachi formally congratulated the happy couple.

‘Thank you, Itachi-kun. Do you want to hold him?’ Tenzo offered and the elder Uchiha blushed. ‘Oh. Sure, I’d love to.’ Itachi smiled almost shyly and very carefully accepted the warm bundle into his arms. ‘Hello, Houki-kun. My name is Itachi and I know a lot of embarrassing stories about you dad’s teenage years. You will learn them all one day.’ Itachi rocked the baby gently and Kakashi shivered from the sheer dread of what was to come.

 

‘Aww babe, you’re so damn adorable with the baby I could melt.’ Naruto paused in his attempts to get a proper grip on Sai’s neck so that he could strangle him in favour to coo over his lover holding the child. ‘Well, you guys can be the next ones to try out the experiment!’ Sakura teased, making the young couple go horribly red and Sasuke choke on his breath.

‘No way! Over my dead body! There’s no way these two are gonna procreate. That kid would be a literal spawn of hell!’ Sasuke started yelling, pointing in turn at the blonde and his older brother. ‘Shut up, teme! It’s not like you’re having a say in this! We’re going to have a dozen of babies of we so wish!’ Naruto leaped on Sasuke, sending them rolling on the floor, freeing Sai in the process. The pale man swiped dust off his black clothes and stood up. Itachi remained eerily silent, his eyes slightly widened.

 

‘What about you and your shark boy though? Aren’t your biological clocks ticking already?’ Sai asked Sakura with his entirely too innocent smile. ‘That’s… None of your business…! He’s in the Kiri for a time being anyway.’ It was Sakura’s time to turn bright red.

‘Too bad. I’m sure once Ino learns about Kakashi-san and Yamato-san having a baby she’s going to go full crazy on me. She’s been talking about a baby for months now…’ Sai rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Ino-pig getting pregnant before me? No way she’s gonna beat me in this one.’ Sakura scowled and cracked her fingers threateningly.

‘I guess it’s time for Kisame to return to his _little puffer fish_ then.’ Itachi commented with a chuckle, reminding everyone of the ridiculous pet name Sakura obtained from the huge blue guy. ‘You’re so lucky you’re holding a baby right now, Itachi-kun.’ Sakura growled his way.

 

‘So we’re now all having kids or something?’ Sasuke uttered sarcastically from where he was keeping squirming Naruto pinned to the floor. ‘Not you. At least not until you gather the courage to ask… Oh I didn’t tell you guys! Our Sasuke has a crush on Hinata-chan!’ Naruto yelled on top of his lungs and yelped as an elbow had been shoved between his shovel bones.

‘Shut up, dobe, I don’t…’ Sasuke ducked his head to hide his burning cheeks behind the long dark bangs of his hair. ‘Oh yes you do. You returned all in daze the other day, asking about the beauty with lavender eyes and long purple hair.’ Naruto apparently didn’t have enough yet as he kept teasing the Uchiha sitting on top of him. ‘I mean, he’s not lying, otouto. You looked like you just fell from heaven.’ Itachi confirmed Naruto’s words with a wicked smirk.

 

 

‘So I guess this went well?’ Kakashi leaned closer to Tenzo to nuzzle at his long hair, spacing out a bit from the lively exchanges between their kids. ‘Yes, I think he’d been accepted to the pack quite smoothly.’ Tenzo smiled and stole a short kiss. Their family might have been mismatched and weird at the best of times but that was what made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's about it. I wanted to give Tenzo's mission of tailing Orochimaru some meaningful purpose for a long time. Hope you guys liked it. (: 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
